


Notes

by becchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Post-it Notes, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becchan/pseuds/becchan
Summary: A few Post-It notes they have left for each other.





	

Dear Lukas,

I like it when you smile. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes and feel how my poor heart misses a beat everytime you bless me with one. Not that you even need to smile for that. Only your existance makes me feel like I can't breath and for that, fuck you. But also, I'd like to fuck you.

Always yours and only yours,

Mathias

__

Mathias,

Thank you for the flowers. I planted a few of them in the backyard.

Lukas

__

Dear Lukas,

I'm on the balcony! (It's full moon!) Could you also bring the bottle of champaigne from the fridge? Tak.

Love,  
Mathias (xoxo)

__

M,

thank you for existing.

L

___

Babe,

I can't believe how lucky I am. What I feel for you is more than love (expect that one time when you poured all my beers down the drain, that time it was only 99% love). It's a force that I'm sure could even define gravity. But you are something even greater. You are the reason the Sun comes up every single morning.

Love you,  
Mathias


End file.
